


Caught In His Web

by Qitana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Arachnophobia, Kissing, Lots of Groping, Lots of that, M/M, Music Producer! Otabek, Piercings, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Which Then Gets Resolved, and he cannot DEAL, and they're next door neighbors, there's basically a spider in yuri's apartment, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: “Uh-“Otabek isn’t sure what to say but he wants to say something because if he doesn’t he’ll continue to stare which isnot good.“Did you get locked out?” Good, his mouth is forming complete sentences that make sense. This is good.The man shakes his head, his hair far too distracting for Otabek’s liking. “No, I just, um.”Otabek waits patiently, his fingers loosening their grip on the earphones till they slip from in between, falling lightly against his chest.“There’s a spider in my house.”





	Caught In His Web

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random and extremely indulgent fic i wrote in one sitting at 3:15 in the morning, please dont take it seriously 
> 
> the title is a pun, blame naru

Otabek can count on _one_ hand the number of times he’s been home from work before six in the evening. It’s not that he dislikes work, not at all- being a rock music producer is _awesome_. But it also means odd hours that run really late into the night, sometimes till two, maybe three in the morning.

Artists mostly seem to be at their creative best when they’re on a caffeine induced high, and Otabek can’t stop them so he uses it to his advantage instead. It doesn’t help that he also sometimes offers to DJ at the bars and clubs nearby, but hey, it pays well and if the number of sweaty bodies jumping and writhing to his beats is anything to go by, he’s pretty good at it.

The minute he steps into his quiet apartment his shoulders slump, a content sigh escaping his lips. The artists Otabek's working with right now are particularly challenging, even for someone as patient as him. He doesn’t dislike them; on the contrary they’re very talented, but they’re certainly quite _odd_.

With his mind occupied, Otabek makes his way to the kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee. He’s looking for the beans when a loud _thud_ followed by a yelp reaches him through the wall. Otabek cocks his head in confusion before another – rather indignant – shout reaches him, followed by some very colorful profanity.

Otabek’s brows furrow in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He moved in a few weeks ago when he’d finally made enough money for a more spacious and centrally located apartment, and he’d fallen in love with this place almost immediately. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to meet his next door neighbors though. By the looks of it, it seems like they’re noisy and have no brain to mouth filter. Seriously, Otabek’s a full grown man that works in the music industry and the words coming out of his neighbor’s mouth could put some of the rappers to shame.

Otabek braces himself for more noise but apart from a door slamming very loudly – and angrily – he’s shrouded in silence again. Sighing gratefully, Otabek moves to the counter and turns his speaker on, playing some soft indie rock. He hums along to the tune and when the coffee is done, he pours himself a mug and sits on the floor, a novel in hand.

Eventually, Otabek feels too energized, restless, his fingers fidgeting with the mug and the pages of the book. He stands up and decides to go for a run, just to burn some steam off and build an appetite for later. Within five minutes, Otabek is by the door, clad in his work out gear - tight pants and a perfectly fitted workout shirt - with his earphones slung over his shoulder.

Stepping out, Otabek locks the door and turns around, earphones in hand and hovering over his ear when he first lays eyes on _him_.

There’s literally no other word that comes to mind but stunning, absolutely completely utterly _stunning_.

The man is sitting right opposite the door next to Otabek’s, staring at him with his lips – plush, full, very _kissable_ lips – slightly parted. He’s got blonde hair that covers his right eye, flowing and billowing around his face like silk. His eyes are thoroughly mesmerizing, a blue-green that’s just the right amount of blue and the perfect amount of green. His skin is pale, in stark contrast to Otabek’s caramel hue, and it seems smooth, unblemished, _perfect_. His frame is small, petite, and in his arms is a cat, a gigantic ginger cat.

“Uh-“

Otabek isn’t sure what to say but he wants to say something because if he doesn’t he’ll continue to stare which is _not_ good.

“Did you get locked out?” Good, his mouth is forming complete sentences that make sense. This is good.

The man shakes his head, his hair far too distracting for Otabek’s liking. “No, I just, um.”

Otabek waits patiently, his fingers loosening their grip on the earphones till they slip from in between, falling lightly against his chest.

“There’s a spider in my house.”

The man’s face goes beet red with the confession, as if he’s mightly embarrassed by it. Otabek regards him carefully, just to make sure he isn’t joking. Suddenly, he puts two and two together.

“So those were the loud sounds I heard a few minutes ago?”

The man nods.

Otabek looks at his watch and his eyes widen in surprise. “That was almost forty minutes ago! You’ve been out here this entire time?”

The man nods again, looking utterly miserable. “I have arachnophobia! I cant stand spiders.” Sensing his distress, the cat in his arms licks his chin gently, in a comforting manner.

Otabek wishes he could lick his-

“Would you like me to help?”

Ok, so he’s still capable of speaking coherently, that’s great, but he’s very _creepily_ offering help to a complete stranger. Maybe not a stranger, since they are next door neighbors and all, but still, they’ve never met, and certainly the man thinks Otabek is fucking _creepy_ -

“Really?”

Otabek’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when he witnesses the man’s smile. It’s damn near _blinding_ , wide and beautiful and genuine. Otabek swallows thickly and nods, trying to look at the cat instead of the man because he’s staring, he’s still _staring_ -

“I’m Yuri by the way, Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuri shifts the cat in his arms and frees his right hand before extending it in Otabek’s direction.

Otabek takes it and nearly jumps three feet when he feels a tangible spark the moment their skin touches and he _can’t_ believe it. He’s never been this intensely attracted to anyone before, and it’s exhilarating and a little nerve-wracking.

“Otabek Altin.” His voice is firm and so is his grip. Yuri’s palm is calloused but it fits perfectly in his own, an observation that is of absolutely _no significance_ whatsoever. None at all.

Otabek gently yanks Yuri up and onto his feet and Yuri thanks him breathlessly, a laugh in his voice. He’s got a nice voice – ok, he’s got a nice _everything_ – but Otabek really does think his voice is beautiful. He decides he’d like to hear more of it, if possible.

Moving aside, Otabek gestures towards the door, silently asking Yuri to lead the way. Yuri moves past him and pulls out a key, unlocking the door quickly and letting them both in.

Toeing his shoes off, Otabek moves a little into the apartment before pausing. It’s a mirror copy of his place in terms of architecture but in every other aspect, it couldn’t be more different.

Otabek prefers soft, dark colours that soothe him, and simple furniture that’s functional and minimalistic. This apartment is bursting with personality, filled with loud colors and gigantic posters, a huge rack of cd’s covering an entire wall. It strangely suits the man, Otabek decides with a small smile.

“So, where was the spider last seen?”

Otabek turns around to look at Yuri, only to find him staring at Otabek’s pierced ears quite intently. He’s biting his lip – _goddamn_ , Otabek wants to do that too – and his pupils are dilated. So, he likes what he sees. That’s… _interesting_.

“Huh?” Yuri snaps out of it sooner than Otabek likes, his cheeks tinting a bright crimson at being caught. “What did you just say?”

Otabek flashes him a small, slightly mischievous smile. “I was just asking where you saw the spider last before storming out of the house.”

“Oh, right over there.” Yuri points at the wall with the TV mounted on it and Otabek makes his way there slowly, eyes peeled.

As he’s closing in on the wall, Yuri suddenly places the cat down and moves past Otabek, brushing his entire body against Otabek’s side. He smells delightful- floral, but not overpoweringly so –and Otabek almost chases the scent on pure instinct before regaining his senses. He wants to smack his own face but settles for mentally berating himself.

“I just need to pick these up.” There’s a small pile of clothes next to the table where the PS4 is placed and Yuri bends down to pick them up carefully. It’s as if the universe is testing Otabek – _we present you with an ass so perfect you can’t stop staring. Try resisting, we double dare you._

Otabek doesn’t even last _three seconds._

It’s so perfect though – round and lush, like it would fit the curve of his palm _just so._ Otabek almost groans in frustration. He can barely remember the last time he’d gotten laid, and Yuri wasn’t helping at all, not one goddamn bit.

Yuri turns his head around suddenly, still very much bent over. “Hey Otabek-“

Otabek’s eyes snaps up from his ass to his face as quick as it can but not quick enough apparently. Yuri catches on and his smile turns positively _wicked_. Otabek hopes and prays that the Earth beneath his feet swallows him whole but of course, no such luck.

His sigh tastes of defeat. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to-“ Yuri doesn’t complete his sentence but freezes instead, his gaze fixed at a spot behind Otabek. Otabek follows his stare and it lands on the spider. He can see why Yuri was afraid. Otabek doesn’t have arachnophobia, but this thing is giving him some major chills down the spine. It’s pretty big, almost the size of his entire palm and the more Otabek looks at it, the more he doesn’t want to get anywhere near it.

“Ok, Yuri, I need you to do me a favor.” Otabek back pedals slowly, his eyes never leaving the wall. Spiders have some kind of _Houdini_ ability where they just magically vanish the minute someone takes their eyes off them. “Go to the kitchen and get me a huge container with the lid.”

Otabek bumps into a standing Yuri and squeezes his hand before pushing him towards the kitchen. Yuri comes back a minute later with the necessary weapons.

It takes Otabek a total of two minutes and eighteen seconds to capture the damn thing and when he does, Yuri lets out a loud _whoop_ of joy. Otabek quickly takes the container and walks out the apartment, telling Yuri that he’ll let it out downstairs in the garden.

Once he puts his shoes back on and pulls the door open, Yuri stops him with a gentle tug on his elbow.

“Come over for dinner. I owe you one.”

Otabek doesn’t say a word, just nods. Yuri flashes him another Earth-shattering, mind blowing, out of this galaxy smile before waving goodbye and shutting the door.

Otabek’s run that day is particularly impressive.

~

At eight thirty that evening, the two of them are in Yuri’s kitchen, laughing and cooking. They’ve decided on butter chicken and roti, and Yuri proves to be a wonderful chef.

The conversation never dies as Yuri keeps Otabek thoroughly entertained with stories about his travels around the world. Otabek never realized he was next door neighbors with a world class skater, and his attraction towards Yuri just amplifies. He sometimes finds himself staring at his lips, the bob of his adam’s apple when he swallows, the way he licks his lips every now and then (some of them are on purpose, Otabek just knows).

They end up eating in the kitchen, sitting on the counters, their knees bumping and plates full of hot curry in their hands. The conversation is still in full swing, but the tension in the air is thick, so thick that it’s driving Otabek _insane_. When Yuri had jumped off the counter and reached up for a glass on one of the higher shelves, his shirt had ridden up, exposing some ink on his skin. Otabek couldn’t make out its exact shape but it dipped into his underwear and Otabek was so turned on, he wanted to _die_.

Yuri had resumed his position on the counter but he was sitting closer to the edge now, his legs fitted between Otabek’s, knees pushing into his inner thigh. His Cheshire grin was the only indication that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Otabek.

Otabek isn’t going to survive this night.

~

Neither of them is sure who started the kiss, but neither of them wants to stop.

Otabek vaguely remembers Yuri asking him if he wanted dessert or not. Otabek had offered to help him with the dishes and once they were done, Yuri had approached the fridge and pulled out some ice cream. When he’d turned around, Otabek had plucked the container from his hands and put it aside before crowding Yuri against the fridge, finally confronting him about all the teasing.

That’s where things get hazy. Had Otabek bent down and stolen Yuri's breath or had Yuri grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down, crashing their lips together?

Well, it doesn’t really matter because they’re kissing and _holy hell_ , it’s good. Yuri kisses like he’s eating Otabek, ravishing his mouth with a ferocity that’s leaving him weak in the knees. Not one to be outdone so easily, Otabek reaches down and grabs Yuri’s ass, kneading it slowly. He smiles against Yuri’s lips when the blonde moans, becoming jelly in his arms. His ass is more perfect than Otabek had previously imagined, perky and round and so soft.

Catching Yuri’s lower lip between his teeth, Otabek sucks it into his mouth before letting go with a wet _pop_. He reaches down and lifts Yuri up, forcing the man to wrap his legs around Otabek’s waist. He places him on the counter they were eating on just minutes ago and continues to kiss him senseless. His hands move up and down Yuri’s thighs, palming at the firm muscles there. Yuri shudders against him and claws at his back, pulling him impossible close.

Otabek stands between his legs and licks along the line of his neck, mouthing and nipping at his pulse. Yuri moans, loud and filthy, tugging at Otabek’s hair roughly. His cock twitches in interest and Otabek bites harder, eliciting a sigh of _Yes_.

Yuri pulls at his shirt and Otabek helps him pull it off before he does the same to Yuri. They’re both gasping into each other’s mouth, so ridiculously turned on Otabek can’t _see_ straight. He notices the tattoo peaking out around Yuri’s sides, just below his ribs and he wants to turn Yuri around and trace that tattoo with the tip of his tongue, wherever it may lead.

Yuri is staring at him too, at the hard muscles that cover the entirety of his chest, his abdomen flexing and relaxing with every labored breath. Yuri’s eyes widen when he notices Otabek’s belly piercing.

“You like?”

Yuri groans and pulls Otabek in for another kiss. “It’s so hot!” he whines against his lips.

Otabek laughs breathlessly before picking Yuri up again and walking towards the bedroom, slamming the door shut with the heel of his foot. His hands are too busy squeezing the man’s ass and thighs, touching _everywhere_ he can.

He dumps Yuri on the bed and traps him with his body, swooping down and kissing him hard and deep. Yuri responds enthusiastically, and they kiss till neither of them can stay without air any longer.

Otabek pulls away a little and smirks. “You want it?”

Yuri quirks a finely shaped brow, his arms coming around Otabek’s shoulders slowly. “I _do_ want it. And just so you know-”

He pulls Otabek down again but just before their lips collide, Yuri uses their tangled legs to shift his weight and push Otabek beneath him, his hands steadying him once he’s on top, straddling him. Before Otabek can even process the change in position, Yuri yanks on the necklace around his neck and keeps his lips just short of Otabek’s own, so close Otabek can practically _taste_ them.

Yuri’s smile is downright _sinful_ and Otabek loves it.

“ _I always get what I want._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i really love these idiots?
> 
> butterchicken cause im indian and craving some myself. 
> 
> i dont think im ever getting over otabek with piercings, please join me in this hell.


End file.
